I Told You So
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Based of the song I told you so by Carrie Underwood. Anti SasuSaku


Well I heard the song and I thought of this one-shot.

(Sasuke pov)

I looked out the window and watched the lined up Sakura trees. I didn't know that when I walked off that airplane I would have felt so at home I would have never left. I watched how the Sakura tree's danced in the wind. It brought back bittersweet memories.

_Flashback_

_I was laying on back, with Sakura laying by my side, her head on my shoulder. The sand was warmed by the low rays of the sun, the water missing our feet by inches. The salty air and the cool breeze made it seem like paradise. _

_I looked down at her and noticed her green eyes were staring at the horizon with child like simplicity. Then if felt as if a weight had been lifted of my shoulder and the light touch of hair was absent. I watched her as she did a cute cat stretch, where she extended her legs and arms and a little noise came out of her mouth that resembled a cat's purr. Then I felt her hair tickle my check and her head was back on my shoulder. _

_I grabbed her hand, gently stroking it back and forth. She seemed to be in her own world and stared at me with wide eyes. _

_She placed her lips gently on my clothed shoulder and I shuddered at the feeling. _

"_Sasuke, do you love me?" _

_I chuckled at the question. She looked daring him to tell her was so funny. He looked at her and stroked her check gently. _

"_Forever and always." I whispered. She rolled on top of me and crushed her lips on mine. _

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback 2_

_I folded the last shirt and stuffed it into my suitcase. Today was the day I hade to leave for a stupid press conference with my dad. I heard the brass doorknob turn and when I turned my head to the side, I saw waves of pink locks pop into the room. She opened the door fully and with her emerald green eyes that I usually found comforting, now made me nervous and anxious, looked around the room and then landed on the packed suitcase._

_I walked over to her and she took a step back. I took another step and she hit the wall with a dull thud. I lifted my hand to her face, the fear was evident in her face. I placed my hand on her cheek and gently stroked it. She relaxed out of her rigid form and leaned into my touch. _

"_How long will you be gone?" Her voice was soft and there was sadness heavily laced. _

"_Two days." It seemed as if she knew why I was leaving. I saw her nod her head as if she was afraid to use words. I intertwined our hands and lifted them to her head. I leaned my forehead on hers and we stayed like that. Sometimes exchanging sweet kisses. _

_End of Flashback 2_

_Flashback 3_

_I picked up the velvet box and stared at the necklace inside. It was made out of silver, the top of the pendant was a ruby that was curved at the sides and a straight line at the bottom. The bottom half was a diamond straight line up top but curved at the sides with a funnel like shape at the bottom center. It was the Uchiha clan symbol. _

_I put the box down on the dresser. I couldn't stand to see it. I wanted to see it on her neck. A proud symbol that she was mine. I had to go again thanks to that father of mine. He applied me for stupid Harvard. _

_I heard her light foot steps, I breathed in, my cold façade in it's place. I heard from my class mates that she was smiling and laughing and her giggles lightened the room. I heard the door knob turn and her infectious giggle filled the room, making the room seem more carefree. _

_Her giggles stopped and I turned to see her face. She was studying, scrutinizing the suitcases. Then her piercing eyes fell on me, there was no happiness, light, just a cold distance. _

"_Your leaving me again." I stared at her again. I didn't get down on my knees and said 'I love you, it wasn't my choice'. She understood in one glance. I turned my back on her. I stuffed the shirt into the black suitcase and zipped it up. I picked up the suitcase, straightening my back, and then I glided passed her. I was by her shoulder when her soft voice that was kind and had this warm tone that drew you in, was now cold and distance, spoke to me._

"_Sasuke one day you will come back to me, begging for me to take you in, be your lover. I won't you to know I won't do it, and I will find somebody new." _

_When I heard those cursed words my heart stopped, my head began spinning but all I heard was her voice, repeating over and over again till I knew every word by heart. Taking all I could take, I walked past her and out the door._

_End of Flashback 3_

I stared at my blackberry, which was sitting next to me on the seat. Automatically I dialed 080-311-1111. I put the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing. It normally didn't bug me but I guess that would change when your about to call your ex-girlfriend and tell her that you want her back, even after she told you she won't take you back. The ringing continued till I heard the mechanical pop.

"Hello." A mature woman spoke but I knew it was her voice.

"Sakura"

"Well, well, now is that you _Sasuke_? They way she repeated his name drove him crazy."

"Sakura listen to me. I want to come back home. I think I finally learned my lesson. I'm tired of spending all my time alone. I realized that your all I ever wanted. It's killing me to be so far away." Then some how I created the illusion that I heard her crying. I almost believe that she whispered gently I love you.

Instead I heard her cold, distance laughter. She sighed this sad all knowing sigh.

"I told you Sasuke. I told you that you would crawling back to me and asking me to take you in. But of course you just had to go. I already found somebody new Sasuke. And you know, you will never break my heart in two again."

Week later

I stopped on the side walk in front of the house. It was blue gray vinyl siding. They had a gray porch with two windows donned with gold curtains. The roof was a slate gray. I walked up to the house and knocked on the dark blue door. I found the white rectangle and pressed the button once. My ears were filled with a loud chime that resembled a old church. Through what little could be seen through the window he saw to pink heads run past the window.

I heard the door knob turn and the gentle creak of the door. I saw a pink hair fall in the open crevice of the door till it opened wide enough to see her face. She still had the same heart shaped face but it was more angle, higher cheekbones. Her eyes though were the same eyes that haunted my dreams at night.

They were a emerald green, like the gem, the ring around the iris was a darker green the iris. They had the same distance look, originally they were crinkled in happiness, a light warmth emanating from them. He heard her bitter laugh and it played over and over in his head till he knew every note and pitch.

When she finally looked at me, her eyes got even colder.

"Well do we have here?" She asked as if she was talking in dry humor. Even though her tone was cold and sarcastic it made you laugh. That's when I felt my knees buckle and I fell on the concrete floor with a loud thud.

" Sakura I'm yours forever."

Yet again did I create another illusion. I saw her get down on hers and she took both of my hands into he slender ones. I imagined that we would sit on the concrete step and talk till the sun set. I wanted to feel the same happiness and completeness rushing through my veins. I wanted her to lean on my shoulder, her pink hair brushing against my skin. I wanted to feel the electricity shooting down my arm to the tips of my toes and the ends of my hair. Like the way our love first began.

I wanted to hear her say that she missed me to. That she was lonely. That she couldn't wait till the day I returned. He wanted to marry here, and wanted him to be her one and only. Like she would be to him.

Again I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sasuke the tables finally turned."

He picked himself up, though he could still here herself. I told you Sasuke. I told you that you would crawling back to me and asking me to take you in. But of course you just had to go. I already found somebody new Sasuke. And you know, you will never break my heart in two again."

What did you think.

_Lyrics to I Told You So by Carrie Underwood_

_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you And suppose I said "I wanna come back home". And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson" And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone. If I told you that I realised you're all I ever wanted And it's killin' me to be so far away. Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together? Or would you simply laugh at me and say: "I told you so, oh I told you so I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in I told you so, but you had to go Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again". If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever Would you get down on yours too and take my hand? Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours The way we did when our love first began? Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely And you waited for the day that I return. And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only Or would you say the tables finally turned? Would you say: "I told you so, oh I told you so I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in I told you so, but you have to go Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again". "Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"._


End file.
